


An Encounter With The Devil

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I lied, Smut, it ends with smut, just friendliness, luci needs a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The Reader may perhaps be the only one who ever gave the devil sympathy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Bucky_Loki_Girl for leaving a prompt for Lucifer and Reader having a fluffy story and inspiring me to write this

**2009**

 

"Nick?" You exclaimed as your boyfriend showed up at your door, battered, bruised and bloodied

 

Correction, your ex-boyfriend

 

"Hey sweetheart," Nick said casually, "Mind giving me a hand," 

 

"What the fuck," You almost yell, "You disappear and then you're showing up at my door looking like you got chewed up and spit out!"

 

"Funny story," He said and threw up blood as he passed out

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," You chanted to yourself as you dragged him into your house and called an ambulance 

 

* * *

 

"Yeah, I don't know," You told the doctor, "He showed up like that, I have no idea what he went through," 

 

"We're doing everything we can," The doctor had told you, "He's very strong, he's healing already," She paused for a moment, "Is there any family we can call?"

 

"Not really," You sighed, "His wife and baby passed away a while before I met him, we dated for a few months before he disappeared then showed up like that," You gestured towards the room Nick was lying in

 

"Should we notify the police?" The doctor asked you

 

"I'm not sure," You confessed, "What if I do call them and it turns out to be nothing," 

 

The doctor nodded reluctantly 

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and you'd asked the doctors to notify you whenever he woke up 

 

You were lucky enough to have a hefty health plan, otherwise, Nick couldn't have been treated or would've been put in a lot of debt 

 

* * *

 

"Hello," You answered your phone

 

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon

 

"We're calling to notify that the patient which was admitted into the hospital under your name has awakened," A man told you and you rushed from your home office to the medical facility 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, I'm Y/N Y/L/N," You told at the desk, "I'm here to see Nick in room 239," 

 

"Oh, he'd been moved to room 666," The lady explain at the desk, "He's awake and made a drastic recovery," She placed some papers on the counter, "You can sign these for discharge if you wish for him to be released in your custody,"

 

You pondered over it for a moment, you figured that all your assets were already supposed to go to charity if you died and you did have a habit of being reckless, so you signed it anyway

 

* * *

 

"Hi," You walked in the room, Nick was getting dressed, "Where did you get those clothes," You asked

 

"I found them," He told you with a smirk 

 

"Uh," You stuttered, "Anyway, gather your stuff. You're coming home with me for a while until you're completely okay," 

 

"Now, why would you do that," Nick smiled at you as he walked closer

 

You could feel a power radiating off of him and it was something very new, especially for someone like Nick

 

"So, I can make sure that you're alright," You said as you took a step back

 

"Just, gather your things and I'll see you outside," You told Nick and walked out

 

_What was that?_  You thought to yourself as you pulled your car near the gate and Nick sat in

 

The ride was silent for the most part and then you broke it

 

"Why are you looking at me like that," You asked with a nervous laugh

 

"Humans aren't nice," Nick said as his brows furrowed 

 

"What makes you say that," You looked at him from the corner of your eye

 

"They're inherently flawed creatures, Y/N," Nick explained

 

"You're saying as if you're not part of the race," You chuckled 

 

Nick didn't reply right away though, maybe because he was no longer who you thought for him to be

 

"I'm not part of it," Nick smirked as he raised a brow at you

 

Before you could answer, you heard a snap of fingers and you were pulling your driveway 

 

"What the fuck," You screamed at your car screeched to a halt

 

You fell out of the car as you tried to distance yourself

 

"Tch, now, now," Nick popped in front of you as you blinked even though you'd seen him sitting in the car just then, "Don't be alarmed," 

 

"What are you," You tried to yell but it only came out as a whisper

 

"I've had plenty of names over the years, little girl," Nick strutted towards you

 

"But, I do prefer  _Lucifer,_ " He smiled as he pretended to be thoughtful before he said the last word

 

Your vision went black as you passed out 

 

* * *

 

"Welcome back, little human," Nick said,  _Or was it Lucifer_ , You thought to yourself, "You humans are extremely fragile," He mused as he brushed your hair away from your face

 

You retracted from his touch, you were terrified, after all

 

"I'm sorry for taking you to the hospital, please," You pleaded as your eyes welled up with tears, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, please don't hurt me," Your voice was barely a whisper

 

"Oh, don't be like that," Lucifer sat up straight, "I'm trying to be  _nice_ ," He said with inverted commas

 

"What do you want," You asked slowly

 

"I need to gather strength, still," He said softly as a smile crept his lips

 

"From me," You completed your sentence, "What do you want from me," 

 

"Don't worry, little girl," He said in an almost soothing voice, "I won't do anything to you," 

 

Suddenly you were sitting alone as he vanished in a blink

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed without incident 

 

Your life was almost back to normal, you were trying extra hard to focus on your work but your mind kept going back to Lucifer

 

You were getting back on track until the doorbell rang in the middle of day

 

"Can I help you," You asked as two men in suits stood in front of you

 

"Yes, ma'am," The taller man with longer hair began, "I'm Agent Anthony Stark and this is my partner, Agent Steven Rogers," You couldn't help but snort 

 

"Yeah, sure," You rolled your eyes but the two men gave each other a look, "Oh, those are your actual names?" You chuckled but the seriousness of in their face made you straighten up as well

 

"What can I do for you two," You asked

 

"We're looking for a man named,  _Nick_ ," Agent Rogers said, he was shorter with a dirty blonde hair

 

"And?" You asked again as your pulse quickened slightly 

 

"He's a key witness in an ongoing investigation," Agent Stark smiled, "We know that he was last seen in these parts,"

 

"I haven't seen him since he left after I brought him home from the hospital," You explained 

 

Still, at the door, you had no intention of inviting them in, something just didn't click here

 

You never called the police 

 

"Can we come in, ma'am," Rogers asked with a smile but his eyes were stern

 

"I'd rather you didn't," You said softly 

 

"Look, I dated him for a few months then he disappeared, showed up at my door, battered, bruised and bloodied," You explained, "I took him to the hospital, they fixed him up, I brought him home and then he disappeared again," 

 

"I see," Stark nodded, "Well, here's our card," He handed you a business card, "Call us if he shows up or if you remember something more," 

 

You nodded as you took it

 

"Well, thank you for your time, ma'am," Rogers said as he squared his shoulders

 

You closed the door and stood against it

 

_What is going on here,_  You thought to yourself

 

"Lucifer, you better not get me into any trouble," You mumbled to yourself as you went into the kitchen to fix yourself a drink 

 

"You called, little girl," Lucifer asked from behind you and you stopped in your tracks

 

"This can't be happening," You gasped

 

"Would be the first time that someone prayed  _to_  me and it wasn't a ritual that somehow asked for sacrifice," He said thoughtfully, "I'm not complaining," Lucifer smirked, "I do enjoy my name when it comes from you," He walked towards you

 

You couldn't move and yet you weren't scared this time

 

"Why are you here," You whispered, trying to keep yourself calm

 

"You called, sweetheart," He said softly 

 

"I'm sorry," Your voice could barely be heard 

 

"Don't be, I enjoy the calmness you bring me," Lucifer said as he walked around the kitchen, "Drink?" He asked and you nodded because honestly, you wanted to blackout in this moment 

 

He stayed and you drank until you saw the bottom of the bottle 

 

You were on the couch, leaning against him as he enjoyed a glass of whiskey and you held a bottle of vodka

 

"Why me," Your words slurred as you looked up to him

 

"What do you mean," Lucifer asked you as he helped you stand up 

 

Even he didn't understand why he didn't just  _snap_  into bed, but rather was helping you walk to the bedroom

 

"Why is the devil in my home," You hiccuped

 

"Because you're the only one that showed sympathy to the devil," He said softly 

 

"The devil doesn't seem so bad," You chuckled as you patted his face 

 

"Really think so," He asked with a smile which you would've loved if your vision had been clear

 

"I do," You smiled with all the sincerity you could gather  

 

"Maybe in another life, I could've known you better," You laughed as he helped you change your clothes with a snap of his fingers

 

"Maybe so, little girl," Lucifer looked at you, marvelling as to how peaceful you looked as you got into bed, even though he was sitting at the edge of your bed

 

"Can I ask you something," You asked softly

 

"Anything, little girl," He winked at you

 

"What do you see when you see me," You yawned

 

"I see your soul," Lucifer told you

 

"What's that..." You yawned again, "Like," Your eyes fluttered closed

 

You were asleep as soon as your eyes closed, Lucifer healed you so you wouldn't have a hangover in the morning

 

"Your soul," Lucifer began, even though he knew you were asleep, he couldn't help but tell you what you'd asked him, "I see a stunningly beautiful soul. There's a light right in the middle, where your heart should be, however, you've got a soft darkness around it," He smiled to himself, "Maybe that's why you intrigue me, Y/N. You have potential to be so good but also the power to be horribly evil as well, but you've somehow chosen to be good, without looking for gain," 

 

Lucifer sat on your bed, looking at you sleep, wishing that he had more time with you but he had an old score to settle with his brother and that was more important than the very new human feeling that he felt

 

* * *

 

When you woke up the next morning, you didn't have a hangover, which was surprising for you, to say the least 

 

You turned to your side and on the table, you saw a handwritten note, in a stunning script 

 

_Maybe in another life, we will know each other better_

_However, in this life, I need to attend to other matters_

_I'll see you, eventually_

_Lucifer_

You didn't know how to describe the feeling you'd felt in your heart in the moment when you'd read this note

 

* * *

 

**2011**

 

You'd gathered a name for yourself by writing a novel  _An Encounter With The Devil_  in which you'd used Nick, or rather, Lucifer as inspiration 

 

Describing a journey of discovery about a girl who meets the devil himself

 

* * *

 

**2012**

 

You learn that Agent Stark and Agent Rogers are actually two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester, which had become the most wanted criminals in the country 

 

* * *

 

**2014**

 

Somehow no man had been able to sweep off your feet

 

Everyone just lacks that  _charisma_  which you'd felt from Lucifer

 

* * *

 

**2016**

 

You'd prayed to Lucifer every day for the past two but even the most devout lose faith 

 

* * *

 

**2017**

 

It was late night, you'd just come home 

 

Fame had brought you a more extravagant lifestyle

 

Your books were interesting for a lot of people

 

Some saw them as religious interpretations but some felt that they had a deeper meaning

 

You'd written another piece by the end of 2016, which you'd named,  _Mortal Days, Immoral Nights_

It was a sequel of when the girl's devil leaves her and she spirals downwards, showing that sometimes, you need your demons near by 

 

"Hello, little girl," You heard a voice as you locked up the door 

 

Your purse and keys drop to the floor as your heart stops 

 

"Lucifer," You barely whisper as you couldn't believe that he'd come back for you

 

"Would you consider this to be another life," He smirked as his eyes lit up even in the darkness


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here," You said unsurely

 

"You don't seem very happy to see me," He frowned

 

"I'm just surprised," You whispered

 

"Strange," He leaned back on the kitchen counter, "I thought you'd be ecstatic to see me," 

 

You were at a loss for words

 

"You did pray to me for years," Lucifer commented, "And there were instances where you shouldn't have been thinking of me but you still were, little girl" 

 

Your face flushed when he mentioned that and his face curled into a devilish grin

 

You'd gotten into the habit of screaming for the devil in bed rather than for the Lord

 

Your heart was thumping in your chest 

 

 _Is it the tequila or him_ , You thought to yourself

 

"It could be me," Lucifer smiled in the darkness and you cursed yourself inside

 

"I'm not sober enough for this," You confessed as you slid down the door and sat on the floor

 

"I've got a long life, little girl," He said to you as he snapped you into bed with different clothes 

 

You fell asleep even though you were trying your hardest to stay awake 

 

* * *

 

You shot awake with your head throbbing 

 

"Just a dream," You breathed as you fell back into bed, "It was just another dream," You repeated to yourself

 

"What dream," Lucifer popped in and you fell off the bed with a scream, earning a chuckle from the devil

 

"Let me heal you," He offered but you pulled away from his touch

 

Tears were flooding your eyes and you couldn't help it

 

"Why are you here," You asked with anger and venom dripping from your voice

 

"What do you mean," For the first time, you saw confusion in the devil's eyes

 

"You left," You fumed even though you knew that you were just a human but for some reason, you wanted a reason, "You came into my life like a whirlwind and left just like that. Why are you here now," You asked angrily 

 

Neither of you moved, your eyes were burning with rage and Lucifer was looking down at you but somehow it was you who had the upper hand in this situation 

 

"I had some matters to take care of," Lucifer explained

 

"What now," You asked as you looked away 

 

"Now, I'm here," He said as he sat down in front of you

 

"I still don't understand," You confessed

 

"You're the only human that ever bothered helping," Lucifer flashed a smile and for a moment, everything felt calm 

 

You parted your lips to say something more but Lucifer disappeared with a pop 

 

"Figures," You breathed out 

 

You still couldn't understand why he would ever come back to you 

 

* * *

 

Hours turned into days and you heard nothing of him 

 

* * *

 

"Can I help you," You asked the man that had rung the bell 

 

"Yes," He said in a gravelly voice

 

You took another look at the blue eyed, dark haired man in the trench coat 

 

"Well," You cocked a brow as you asked again 

 

"May I please come in," He asked

 

"No," You were suddenly very wary of the man in front of you

 

"Ma'am," He began again, "It's about my brother," His voice dropped to a whisper, "I know he'd visited you recently,"

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," You said quickly and shut the door in the stranger's face

 

You took a deep breath and turned around to find him standing in your home

 

"I know you're lying," He said softly 

 

You were too stunned to scream

 

 _Lucifer, what did you do,_ You thought angrily 

 

"My name is," The stranger began but he was cut short as Lucifer appeared next to him

 

"Brother," The stranger looked at him

 

"Castiel," Lucifer said in almost a surprised tone 

 

"Father was right," Castiel said, "I could find you through the human," 

 

"What does he want," Lucifer asked as he rolled his eyes and walked on over to you

 

"He wishes to see you," The dark haired man said slowly

 

"Are you alright," Lucifer turned his attention to you and you nodded softly even though your heart was drumming in your ears

 

"Do you wish for him to leave," He asked you in a whisper and you nodded again because everything aside, the blue eyed stranger did terrify you

 

"Brother," Lucifer swaggered towards the man in the trench coat, "You've upset my human, so I'm afraid, you have to leave," 

 

The blue eyes flickered to you and then back Lucifer's, "I apologize," He said solemnly and disappeared 

 

Lucifer was standing close to you and as soons as you were aware of this as you fell back 

 

"What was that," You gasped as your back slammed against the door

 

"My brother," He stated

 

"How many are there of you," You exclaimed 

 

"There are only a few archangels," Lucifer said thoughtfully, "Angels, however, I could never keep track," 

 

"I can't have them finding me," You screamed, "Why are they coming after me," 

 

"I could hide you," He offered

 

"I don't want to spend a lifetime in shadows," You fumed

 

"I meant, I hide you away from them only," He explained, "But don't worry about that one, he's a good angel,"

 

"He came in my house when I shut the door in his face," You repeated in an incredulous tone

 

"Cas doesn't understand how human rules work," He chuckled

 

"Oh, and you do," You challenged

 

"I know enough, little girl," Lucifer was suddenly towering in front of you 

 

You felt the same surge of power coming off of him as you'd felt in the hospital 

 

You swallowed hard, never leaving his eyes 

 

It was a stand off and you'd be damned if you back off first, archangel or not

 

"You're killing me," Lucifer growled slowly before his lips came crashing against yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one!!  
> Smut :3

As soon as you felt his lips against yours, it was as if all the puzzle pieces inside you fell into place

 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled you closer by your waist 

 

Lucifer's nibbling on your lips made you give him permission to explore your mouth, but as soon as you touched it, you pulled back

 

"Your tongue," You whispered 

 

"Forked," He grinned as he kissed you down your jawline and neck 

 

"Bedroom," You almost moaned as your eyes fluttered close and you arched your neck to give him better access 

 

A snap of fingers was heard and you felt the air change 

 

You looked and saw your bedroom around you 

 

Lucifer's lips curled into a smile when he saw that you were more than pleased

 

Something clicked and you felt all your fantasies coming to life 

 

"What else can you do," You asked softly as you pushed Lucifer until this knees his the bed all the while kissing him deeply and speaking into his mouth

 

He sat on the bed and you stood between his legs

 

You pulled off your shirt and unbuttoned your bottoms, soon enough you were standing in your undergarments 

 

You saw Lucifer swallow thickly 

 

"No fair," You whispered as you straddled him, "You're still dressed," 

 

You bent slightly to capture his lips softly as your hands cradled his face 

 

Another snap cut through the room and Lucifer sat under you in his boxers

 

You could feel his arousal harden between your legs 

 

Lucifer's hands fell to your waist as he caressed you slowly 

 

You ground him and he gasped at the sensation

 

You didn't know but Lucifer would've been content if all he could do was kiss you, but you had other things in mind 

 

"Have you done this before," You asked softly as you looked into his darkened eyes

 

"N-no," He spoke unsurely

 

"Will you let me show you how," You asked you took his hands and placed them on your back 

 

"Yes," Lucifer said slowly 

 

"Unhook it," You whispered as his fingers ran over the bra 

 

"I could make it disappear," He smirked against your skin as he kissed your jaw

 

"No," You breathed, "I want you to use your hands," You nibbled his ear and that elicited a groan from the Devil 

 

He unhooked your bra and it fell to the floor and left his lap 

 

"Lie back," You said softly as you took off his boxers, freeing him from the constraints of clothes 

 

A thumb rubbed over the tip where precum had collected already and he bucked his hips into your hand

 

You licked his shaft and a louder groaned emitted from Lucifer's throat 

 

You took him into your mouth, inch by inch as you softly pumped him, coating him with your saliva 

 

He throbbed inside your mouth and the sensation made you moan, the vibrations of which made Lucifer tread his fingers through your hair 

 

You kept your pace agonizingly slow, squeezing him just enough to mix pleasure with pain

 

You had the Devil withering under your tongue, it was a power that you could get used to with ease

 

"Y/N," Lucifer breathed, "I don't intend on finishing just yet," He said with laboured breaths

 

You hummed and let him feel your voice as your mouth engulfed him completely 

 

You let go with a soft  _pop_ and felt Lucifer change positions

 

"No fair," You gasped as he was suddenly above you and held your hands above your head 

 

He kissed you furiously, tasting himself on your tongue 

 

Lucifer trailed kisses down your jawline, "I'm the Devil, little girl, I don't play fair," He spoke against your skin as he bit and kissed you across your chest 

 

You core was begging for attention and Lucifer seemed to have read your mind as he settled between yourself 

 

The initial lick shook your soul as his forked tongue touched your aching bud perfectly

 

Lucifer was performing well enough but in that moment, you wanted him to fill you and you didn't want to teach him how to please you with his mouth and tongue, especially when you wanted him wholly 

 

"Luce," You moaned, "I need you," You almost pleaded

 

His smile showed how pleased he was to hear that, "Are you sure," He asked nonetheless 

 

"Lucifer, either you fuck me or I'll please myself," You snapped as you rolled over and stood on your knees, almost straddling Lucifer

 

"Take what you please," He whispered just before capturing your lips in another heated kiss

 

This one was messy as it was a battle of tongues and you were seeking dominance 

 

You felt Lucifer's tip brush against your core and your need for him increased tenfold 

 

Without warning, you dragged him across your slick folds and sunk down onto him 

 

You stayed still so you could adjust to his impressive size

 

Lucifer leaned his forehead against yours as you both tried to catch your breath 

 

You rolled your hips slightly and a groan echoed through the room 

 

Next thing you knew was that Lucifer had rolled you over as one hand grabbed your waist to keep you in place while he pumped in and out of you at an excruciatingly slow pace 

 

His other hand kneaded your breast and your arched your back into his touch 

 

To see you glistening with sweat and chanting his name like a prayer, it clicked something inside him as he pounded into you 

 

The sound of moans and skin against skin echoed in the room 

 

You could feel a coil tightening inside you and when Lucifer lifted your hips ever so slightly, he was hitting your sweet spot with every thrust 

 

You were screaming his name as a white wave of pleasure washed over you but Lucifer's pace only quickened 

 

You cried out his name repeatedly and Lucifer's end started to creep up on him 

 

You clenched around him and he was spilling himself deep inside you 

 

As the warmth engulfed your insides, you came again and exhaustion swept over you

 

Your lips kept whispered praises in Lucifer's name as your eyes glazed over and your heart thundered in your chest 

 

Lucifer pulled away and you felt empty as he collapsed next to you

 

You never heard a snap of fingers but you felt clean and clothed again as your shirt and underwear covered your body, the room, however, still smelled like sex

 

Lucifer was unsure if he should stay or leave, human nature still eluded him at times 

 

"Would I like for me to stay," He decided to ask 

 

You nodded in response, not trusting your voice to not quiver 

 

He gathered you into his arms and your back pressed against Lucifer's chest 

 

_Maybe it wasn't entirely terrible that Father created humanity,_  Lucifer thought to himself as he said a silent prayer, thanking his Father for making you 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let know what you think!
> 
> Also, would love it if someone could leave a prompt for one of the following ships  
> Isaac Lahey/Reader  
> Derek Hale/Reader  
> Damon Salvatore/Reader  
> Klaus Mikaelson/Reader
> 
> Much love <3


End file.
